Silver Eyes
by Leodasdragon
Summary: Yuki is a girl with a talking silver eyed Eevee. But when she starts her journey, team rocket seems to be coming up with a plan involving the silver eyed pokemon. Can Yuki stop them and become a pokemon master with an Eevee named 'Candi', a not-so-nice short boy, a timid coordinator, and a headstrong spy by her side? T for a tiny bit of language
1. The Journey Starts

**Disclaimer: You all know i don't own pokemon. Or do I?~ *Gits hit by a lawer* OW!**

* * *

Rustling came from the nearby bushes. The Pidgeys quickly flapped away from the noise trying to get as far as possible from the small brown pokemon making its way through.

An Eevee suddenly jumped out of the bushes, sniffing the air and looking happily at the building in front. Its eyes gleamed across the buildings smooth surface. But the eyes of this Eevee were not normal eyes.

No, they were silver. Silver eyes that showed up in the sun and glistened when looking in a certain direction. They were unusual, but unique and rare.

Another rustling came from the bushes. But this time it wasn't a pokemon that came out. This time it was human girl, of about the age of fourteen. The girl had shoulder length chocolate brown hair tied in a pony tail. Her eyes were bright blue, like the sky and she has light sun kissed skin. She wore a plain white short sleeved shirt, which was covered by a purple jacket. She also wore black pants that went past her knees, and short heeled purple boots that went half way to the middle of her legs. And finally she had a silver dragon-like shape on a necklace that hung at the end of a silver chain.

"Candi, I told you not to run off like that!" The girl pouted playfully at her Eevee.

'It's not my fault humans are slow, Yuki~' The Eevee named Candi protested.

The girl, Yuki, smiled and then looked up at the building in front of her. Normally people would be baffled, amazed, or even frightened by a talking pokemon. But Yuki was used to it, she had know Candi almost all her life.

'Wow! I can't believe we're finally going on a journey!' Candi exclaimed. 'I though we'd be cooped up in that house forever!'

"Yep!" Yuki replied. "I just hope they'll be alright…"

'Don't worry about it! Remember what they said? Your little brother's going to take care of them. And remember, even though he only eight, and not even old enough to start a journey, I know he'll take good care of things while you're gone!' Candi jumped on Yuki's shoulder and tugged on her jacket. 'Now come on! We don't want to be late!'

Yuki nodded and walked inside with Candi still on her shoulder.

A man, otherwise known as professor Elm, sat in stool near a computer while fidgeting with a large computer system that seemed to be broken… Since one part was on one side of the room and the other part on the other side. And he didn't seem to notice that anyone had come in.

"Um, Hello?" Yuki asked.

He turned around startled. "Oh! Yuki! I've been waiting for you!" He smiled as Yuki walked over to him.

'Where's the magical box, dude?' Candi spoke up, and Yuki quickly covered her mouth.

"Hmm? What was that, Yuki?" Professor Elm asked.

"Oh uh, I didn't saying anything." She replied.

He looked at her confused. "I must be hearing things again…" He muttered under his breath. "Well, I suppose you want to know where your pokedex is, correct?"

Yuki nodded.

Professor Elm sighed. "I'm afraid it isn't here… The one spare I had ended up breaking… due to… Some technical difficulties. So the only one we have left is with a friend of mine. ..You… Don't mind going on a little errand do you?" He asked.

"Not at all. Just tell me where he is and we'll go there!" Yuki explained happily.

"Excellent! I new you were the kind of trainer I could count on!" Professor Elm said excitedly. "My friend, Mr. Pokemon, is at route thirty, which is past Cherrygrove City."

"Alright. I better get going before it gets dark then."

"Ah yes, but first take these." Professor Elm handed her some potions, and five pokeballs. Yuki put them in her bag. (which was literary an old bag)

"Thanks!" Yuki said.

"Your welcome. But be careful, especially with all the criminals running around lately." He said the last part shakily. "Well, good luck to you!"

"Thank you. So bye now!"

Yuki happily went out the door, completely excited.

'And thus it begins! DUN. DUN. DUN. DUN.' Candi exclaimed.

Everyone that was around them gave Yuki strange looks

'Got something to say about it, punks?!' Candi shouted. 'DO YA BIT-' this time Yuki ran away before Candi could say anything more.

Yep. This was going to be one heck of a journey.

* * *

**Leodas: Hiya! I just had to post this idea, or i would have just hrown it away. -_- But don't expect me to update this very soon, i need to get in some more chapters for my toehr stories (i get disracted to easily -_-)**

**Yuki: Credit for the silver eyes goes to Gemstone Gal, since it was inspired my her! :D**

**Candi: ...Why did you name me after food?**

**Yuki: Because i love candy! :D**

**Candi: -_-  
**

**Yuki: So be sure to leave a review to recieve your virtual cookie! :D**


	2. An unexspected challange

**Leodas: Aww, not a single review. ;A;**

**Yuki: At least you got out the next chapter. ^^**

**Leodas: Well, that's true. :3**

**Candi: Disclaimer: Leodas does not own pokemon. **

**Leodas: If i did i would be a millionare! :D**

* * *

"I wonder how long it will take to get to Cherrygrove City…" Yuki said, cupping her left hand over her eyes to block out the sun.

Candi twitched her head, looking around the grassy area of route twenty-nine, and then once they strolled near a tree she jumped off of Yuki's shoulder and sat down. 'Let's take a break. I'm hungry.'

Yuki nodded, sitting down in the grass taking out her bag and getting out some pokemon food. "Here." She said, handing it to Candi.

She watched as Candi munched down on her food and spaced out a little bit.

'You really need to stop doing that.' Candi deadpanned, not even having to look up from her food.

Yuki huffed and crossed her arms. She looked over to the grassy field and watched the bushed rustle. A tiny bird pokemon hopped out pecking the ground and shivering its feathers every once in a while.

Yuki smiled, getting out some more pokemon food. "Here… Want some food?" She asked putting her hand out.

The Pidgey was hesitant at first, but eventually made its way over to her and pecked the specks of food from her hand.

Candi perked her ears up and gave an Eevee smile. Maybe they were going to have a new friend…

"Hitmontop, double hit!"

Yuki gasped as it was suddenly struck right in front of them and slammed against a tree.

The tiny bird fell to the ground unconscious.

'WHAT THE F*CK WAS THAT FOR?!' Candi yelled in rage.

A boy and a Hitmontop walked out of he bushes. He had messy brown hair and black eyes. He had light colored skin and an earring piecing on his eye brow (um… ouch?). He had on a black shirt with a white coat tied around him, but he didn't have the sleeves on. He also had black pants and steel grey shoes.

However, he paid no attention to the comment that was made and took out a pokedex, scanning the unconscious pokemon.

"Pfft. This thing is weak." He said. "It only knows two moves, tackle and leer." He put up his pokedex and started to walk away.

"'**JERK!**'" The two girls yelled in unison.

The boy turned around, expecting to see two people, but only saw one and frowned. "You got something to say about it?" He asked.

Yuki stood up to face him face to face. Which didn't work out to well because he was head taller then her.

"Yeah, you're a coward and a jerk whose to afraid to challenge a pokemon like a real man!" Yuki shouted.

'Ouch…' Candi chuckled to herself.

But the boy only smirked. "Oh really? Then what if I do this?" He questioned.

Hitmontop then dashed towards the Pidgey with a triple kick. But Candi got in front of it, and slammed into the handstand pokemon, sending it a couple inches back with a quick attack.

The boy frowned as the Pidgey regained conciseness and flew off.

"Fine. If you're going to be that way… Hitmontop, use Gyro ball!"

Hitmontop got back in fighting position and started to spin towards Candi.

"Candi, use protect!" Yuki shouted.

A protective bubble came around Candi, deflecting Hitmontop's attack and canceling it out. "Now use quick attack!"

Candi dashed toward Hitmontop, while increasing its speed.

"Dodge and brick break!"

Hitmontop leapt up into the air, narrowly avoiding Candi's attack, and it slammed down on her back using brick break.

Candi fell to the ground in pain. "Hang in their, Candi!" Yuki shouted. Candi responded by steadily getting back up.

"Finish this with brick break!" The boy commanded.

Hitmontop went to strike Candi with its glowing hand once again, but she barely dodged it and the attacks kept coming.

Candi dodged every single one of them, but at the last second Hitmontop switched the hand it was using, and caught her by surprise, striking Candi's underbelly and sending her flying against a rock.

Hitmontop had won.

"Candi!" Yuki exclaimed running over to her pokemon. "Are you okay?"

When Candi didn't answer she became worried and picked up the evolution pokemon in her arms. She ran off, not even bothering to look at the messy haired boy who was snickering behind her. She just knew she had to get to the pokemon center.

But neither of them seemed to notice the blond haired boy staring at them from a safe distance. Or the fact that he was glaring at the letter symbol on the back of the boys shirt…

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?" Yuki asked nurse joy, who had just taken her Eevee in.

"Yes, she'll be fine." Nurse joy smiled. "It's nothing too serious, but it's a good thing you used those potions on the way here. Now please go somewhere to wait while we heal your pokemon."

"Alright." Yuki said, half-unsure.

She walked around the pokemon center a little bit, looking for a good spot to wait.

But the next thing she new was that she suddenly felt someone shove her, and she feel right on the hard floors.

"_What the…?_" She thought.

"You were in my way." A boy said coldly.

Yuki looked up to see a short boy standing over her. He had large and puffy white hair, which went past his shoulders. Not something very common around here… Or anywhere to be exact. His eyes were a dull grey color that was framed by large, rounded glasses. He had pale skin and he wore a white long sleeved shirt covered by a short sleeved jacket. He had baggy red pants and black shoes.

The Cynadquil sitting on his shoulder also glared at them.

"Next time move." He said in a monotone voice and walked off.

Yuki sat there and blinked. Obviously this was not her and Candi's day.

* * *

**Leodas: WHY AM I OBSESSED WITH FLUFFY WHITE HAIR?! **

**Candi: *shrugs* I don't know. But why do you make most of them shovey. :/**

**Yuki: Oooooow! ;A; The floor is hard!**

**Candi: Yes, Yuki. The floor is hard.**

**Yuki: .**

**Well, please r&r, a simple "UPDATE" Will do, just to let me know anyone is reading. ^_^**


	3. Asking for directions

**Leodas: Yay! Next chapter! :D Then after this i need to update a few of my other stories...**

**Candi: They really need to be updated. :P**

**note- "This" Is humans speaking.**

**"_This_" Is thoughts.**

**'This' Is pokemon talking. Like Candi. =3**

**Yuki: Disclaimer: Leodas does not own pokemon!**

* * *

'Yuki!' Candi exclaimed as she ran over to Yuki and jumped on her shoulder.

"Hey, Candi! Are you feeling better?" Yuki asked.

'You bet! I'm going to beat the sh** out of all the other trainers!'

"Watch your language!"

'Sorry, oh so high and mighty princess.'

"Shut up."

Nurse joy laughed at their argument, and Yuki's eyes widened realizing she was standing there the whole time.

"Oh don't worry." Nurse joy spoke up. "I already know your Eevee can talk. She is quite the talker."

Candi looked towards the ground while Yuki gave her a 'no puffins for you' look.

"Well, thanks nurse joy!" Yuki said.

Nurse joy smiled politely. "Your welcome. And if your pokemon ever needs treatment just bring her to the pokemon center."

Yuki smiled back and nodded. "Alright, I'll be sure to do that. Bye!" Yuki and Candi both dashed out the door, heading into Cherrygrove City.

* * *

They strolled around the buildings and went through the soft grass. It was pretty peaceful right now, but they would need to be going to route thirty soon, well that was until Yuki remembered something.

"Hey Candi… Do you know which way we're supposed to go?" She asked.

Candi stopped in her tracks. 'You mean you don't know?!' She yelled. 'Did you even bother to get a map before we left?!'

Yuki looked down at the ground sheepishly. "No…"

Candi rolled her eyes. 'What are we supposed to do now…?'

"Pss, are you a trainer?"

Yuki turned around to see an old man behind her. "…Yeah…"

"THEN TAKE THIS MAP!" The man suddenly shoved a town map in her hands and ran off; leaving Yuki plummeted on the ground.

'…That was weird…' Candi said.

Yuki shrugged. "At least we got a map… And he was really fast."

* * *

'Where to now oh smart one.' Candi asked while relaxing on Yuki's shoulder. They were now at the beginning of route thirty, and were already lost.

"I don't know…" Yuki started, squinting her eyes at the map. "This map doesn't make sense."

Candi looked over her shoulder and looked for herself, only to end up facepalming. 'That's because you're holding it upside-down!' She shouted.

Yuki turned the map right side up again. "Hey! Your right!"

Candi, as you could say, anime fell off of Yuki's shoulder and onto the ground. 'This is hopeless… Let's just ask for directions…'

Instead of protesting, Yuki decided to take Candi's advice and walk a little ways more along the path, to see if she could find someone to ask.

She came across two children battling with a Weedle and a Caterpie, but they were too interested in the battle to pay any attention.

She and Candi both sat on the ground to rest, since they had been walking for a while.

'Aw man, we're never going to get to Mr. Pokemon's house.' Candi whined.

Yuki shook her head. "Don't worry; we'll come across it sooner or later." She replied. "Just give me a second to think."

Candi nodded and fell silent as Yuki leaned back slightly. She looked up at the sky and got lost in her thoughts. "_I've just started my pokemon journey and I'm already having trouble…_" She thought. "_At this rate I wonder how long It'll take to…_"

Her thoughts trailed off as she heard a bell ring ever so softly. Everything seemed silent and she sat back up straight and looked to see where it came from.

The same white haired boy from before, along with a Cyndaquil, opened the doors of a house only a few meters away.

'What are you looking at, Yuki?' Candi asked curiously.

Yuki pointed to the white haired boy. "I met him last night, at the pokemon center." She explained.

Candi tilted her head slightly. 'Was he nice to you~' She asked slyly.

"Uh well, sort of… He kind of shoved me on the floor."

Candi frowned and blinked. 'Oookay, and you're even consider to_ look_ at him… Why?'

Yuki shrugged. "I don't really know… Maybe it's the hair…"

'Leave it to you to come up with a weird reason!' Candi laughed, and then smirked. 'Well, it does seem like he's a trainer… With the Cyndaquil and all… So let's ask for directions from him!'

Candi jumped up and dashed off, having Yuki run after her. "Candi, get back here!" She scolded.

The small, brown pokemon ran up to the door smirking, tackling it just before it was about to shut so it would stay open.

Yuki lunged for her, but just before she could grab her Candi moved out of the way causing Yuki to trip. And unfortunately for her she rammed right into the white haired boy…

Yuki propped herself up only to find she was half lying on top of him. "…Um… Hi?"

"What?! You again?! G-get off of me!" He growled, pushing her off.

"My goodness! What's going on here?!"

The two looked up to see a man, about in his late twenties, gaping at them in shock.

The boy frowned and got himself up, his facial expression suddenly showing no emotion. "This idiotic girl tumbled her way in here." He answered simply. "What she's doing here, I don't know."

"Sorry!" Yuki apologized. "I was just trying to get Candi-"

"Candy?" The man cut her off. "Aren't you a little old to be bursting into people's houses looking for candy?"

"No, not that kind of candy! I mean Candi, my Eevee." Yuki explained pointing at the brown pokemon, who was now snickering. "It's spelled C-A-N-D-I."

The white haired boy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You named your pokemon after food?"

Yuki blushed in embarrassment. "Well… Uh, you see… It was a long time ago when I got Eevee and…"

"Never mind, just get out." He cut her off coldly.

The older man gasped. "My gosh! You can't just tell people to leave like that!" He exclaimed, and then turned to Yuki. "I'm sorry about him."

"Oh no, it's fine!" Yuki said. "I did kind of come in uninvited…"

"Oh that's no trouble at all!" He smiled. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Charles." (I'm sooo original, aren't I? XD)

The short boy frowned, un-amused, and started to walk off to the other room.

Charles sighed. "He's going back to that computer of his I suppose…"

'Excuse me; do you know the way to Mr. Pokemon's house?' Candi spoke up.

"Hm? What was that, Yuki?"

Yuki sent a glare a Candi then turned back to Charles. "Do you know where Mr. Pokemon's house is?" She asked. "I'm kind of lost…"

Charles smiled. "Why sure! I actually have the directions written down! I sometimes go there for supplies…" He said, digging at his pockets. "….Now let's see… It gotta be… I know I put it somewhere…"

Charles' smiled turned into a frown as he looked back up at them. "It seems I've misplaced it kid, sorry…"

'That stinks…' Candi muttered quietly so no one could hear her.

Charles suddenly then snapped his fingers and went to the room where the white haired boy had went. "I may not have directions, but I'm sure that computer of his has it!" He exclaimed.

Yuki and Candi both nodded and followed, while Candi jumped up on Yuki's shoulder to become more comfortable.

Charles had actually walked ahead of him pretty fast, so Yuki kept up a good pace behind him while she looked at the walls and paintings.

They reached a plain white room. Their wasn't much in it other then a couple posters, a small bed, and a desk where the boy was sat on a small stool, typing away on a silver laptop. The same Cyndaquil as before sat beside him. But now they could notice the red scarf around its neck.

"Hey, these guys are trying to get to Mr. Pokemon's house along route thirty." Charles spoke up, getting just enough attention from the boy that he looked at them from the corner of his eye. "I uh, lost the directions so you mind telling her them?" He asked.

"Will she leave?" The boy asked in a monotone voice.

Yuki nodded. "Yes,"

"Then come here."

Yuki cautiously made her way over to him, being wary of the fire pokemon following her every move.

"Now." The boy spoke up firmly, not bothering to look at her. "There are two ways to go. One is the short way, and the other is a short cut. Choose one or the other."

Yuki blinked. It was that easy? "Um, short way." She said.

The boy quickly scribbled down the directions and shoved them to her, still not looking at her. "Now leave."

Yuki nodded. "Thank you." She said as her and Eevee went out the door and onto route thirty.

Once she was gone Charles glared at him. "Now why you have to be like that, boy?!" He asked.

"…" No response came as he just went back to typing on his laptop.

He sighed. "Never mind. Just help me gather the apricorn before the Breedrill come."

The boy suddenly froze. "…It's Beedrill season…?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. But we don't have to worry because- wait. YOU DIDN'T GIVE HER THE DIRECTIONS THAT CUT THROUGH THE BEEDRILL'S NEST DID YOU?!"

"…What does it matter now…?"

"What's the matter?! She'll be killed!" He yelled frantically, running towards the door. "Hey girl! Wait! Don't go that way!"

The boy however, knew there was no point in this. She was already gone half way into Beedrill territory by now. "But what does it matter?" He asked himself. "…She's gone now. And I can be left alone."

Cyndaquil growled and shot flamed at him, in which he dodged. "_Cynda! Cyndaquil_!" Cyndaquil scolded.

The boy frowned. "What's the point? It doesn't matter. It's not like I purposely sent her to a Beedrill's nest. I was just trying to find a way to get her to leave." He turned his head away from the fire mouse pokemon.

But he then closed his laptop and stared out the window. Cyndaquil jumped off his shoulder and they silently climbed out the window.

"…"

* * *

**Leodas: Supensefull, right? XD Well, sort of... :c Let's see, i've got this chapter out sooner then i thought so yay! :D**

**Yuki: To the response(s)!**

**Mysterious guest- Thanks! :D I'm so very happy i got a review, so yaaay! :D Next story i'll update will be Galaxy acedemy, just to let you know. =3 **

**Candi: So review! *Puppy dog eyes attack* :D**


	4. Poison hurts

**Leodas: Okay, so I said I was going to update my other stories first. -_- But my ideas are flowing with this story at the moment. :/ But I'm still working on my other stories of course. **

**Yuki: Huh… No much humor in this chapter… Which isn't normally your stile. WHERE IS LEODAS AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL ONE?! :/ **

**Leodas: uuuuh… 0.0 **

**Candi: HOCKY NOCKY.**

**Yuki: That doesn't make sense!**

**Candi: I DON'T CARE BECAUSE LEODAS DOESN'T OWN POKEMON ANYWAY!**

**Leodas: That's one way to do a disclaimer. XD**

* * *

'Everything sounds quiet…' Candi whispered. '…A little too quiet…'

Yuki nodded. "I know…" She whispered back. "It's like all the pokemon are gone."

The duo were walking on route thirty once again, and was following the directions they were given. But for the past five minutes not a single sound was heard, not even a twig snapping.

The forest also seemed to get a little shadier with each step as the forest got thicker the further they went.

Yuki continued to make her way quietly through the forest while Candi began sniffing the air.

'…Something isn't right.' Candi said, jumping off of Yuki's shoulder. She walked slowly over to a bunch of bushes, were she poked her head through the branches. 'Um… Yuki, you better come looked at this…' She whispered, laying her ears down the side of her head.

Yuki got down on all fours and crawled her way beside her. Her eyes slightly widened at what she saw, but she knew not to make a noise.

A group of Kakuna laid against and on the trees. And whenever there's a bunch of Kakuna, it meant on other thing. …Beedrills.

"Let's get out of here." Yuki suggested quietly.

Candi nodded and the two backed away to slowly get as far as possible from the bug type pokemon.

"_Why did that boy give me directions to a Beedrill's nest_?" Yuki thought. "_Did he really hate me that much_? _Oh well, I did ask for the short way after all so it is kind of my fault_…"

'Pss, look out!' Candi whispered, slightly more loudly then before. 'Don't make any noise.'

Yuki looked down to see what she was talking about. She was about to step on a branch, which would have made a considerable amount of noise.

She silently thanked Candi and continued to try and find a way out of there.

* * *

But little did they know that meanwhile a certain boy who had a hitmontop was also walking in the forest…

"This pace is a dump. I don't know why I was sent here to find any good pokemon." The boy muttered, not even acknowledging the fact that he was in Beedrill territory.

But the boy then soon smirked, picking up a large stone on the ground. At the same time he also saw Yuki and Candi from far away.

"Let's make things interesting…" He said, flinging the stone as hard as he could at one of the Kakuna a mere distance away…

* * *

"What was that?" Yuki asked, hearing a buzzing sound coming near them.

Candi shuddered. 'That's not good…'

Suddenly the large buzzing sounds became louder and they fell backwards upon seeing a large group of Beedrills in front of them.

'Let's get out of here!' Candi shouted.

One of the Beedrills shot out a large sludge bomb at Yuki, who managed to dodge it barely. She then scooped up Candi and made a run for it.

However, the Beedrills continued to chase them.

Yuki grabbed a branch near by, swinging herself on it and letting herself fall down a small cliff on the right side.

After rolling down it Candi jumped in front of Yuki. 'There still following us!' She warned. 'We're going to have to fight!'

Yuki got up, realizing Candi was right when the Beedrills surrounded them completely without any hesitation.

It looked like they had no choice, unless they wanted to be hurt… or more likely worse.

The front line of Beedrills shot out poison sting at them.

"Candi, use protect!" Yuki shouted.

Candi stood in front of her and created a barrier around them that blacked and canceled out the attacks.

"Now use quick attack!"

Once the poison sting attacks stopped, the barrier disappeared and Candi jumped up into the air with quick attack. She struck one of the bug/poison hybrids, sending it to the ground. But she didn't stop there and jumped back up striking another one in the air and then another.

By the time she finished five had been knocked on the ground.

But then another Beedrill came up behind her and slammed into her back with fury attack that sent her flying.

"Candi, grab one of the branches!" Yuki yelled frantically.

Just before she was about to slam into a tree, Candi bit down on one the branches. She let herself fall back to the ground, but then collapsed from being tired out.

The Eevee looked up to see she was surrounded, and closed her eyes to prepare for the blow. Not even a protect could stop this…

Candi squeezed her eyes shut and breathed heavily, knowing this could be the last time for a breath.

But instead of pain she felt something warm come over top of her.

She looked up to see Yuki shielding her. '…Yuki?!'

"I'm not letting you get hurt this time!" Yuki said. "…So if I don't make it… You go on without me… okay?"

'What?! No! You can't just-'

The Breedrills' buzzing cut her off as they all prepared sludge bomb attacks. Yuki sat there, waiting for the attack to come. Until…

"Fire spin."

An array of flames surrounded them, not only stopping the attack but burning most of the Beedrills in the process.

They two gasped at the sight. An entire group of Beedrills had just been incinerated with one move! They wondered what possibly could have happened just now, until they heard… a bell?

"I-it's you!" Yuki stuttered in surprise at seeing the white haired boy from before.

The boy only gave her a quick glance before turning back on the Beedrills, letting the small bell connected to his sleeve sway in the wind.

'ASDFGHJKL!' Candi yelled.

Yuki facepalmed. "That isn't a word!"

At that moment the rest of the Beedrills left surround him and the Cyndaquil. But for some reason he seemed completely calm about it.

"Cynder, rollout." He said simply.

The fire pokemon rolled up into a ball and slammed into them, causing their sludge bomb attacks to fly everywhere.

The boy easily moved out of the way before giving another command.

"Now finish it with another fire spin."

Cyndaquil uncurled in mid air, raising the flames on its back. A tornado of fire shot out hitting any Beedrills left.

The pokemon quickly fled after seeing they had lost.

Yuki and Candi looked at them in amazement before running up two them.

Yuki was the one to speak up first. "Thank you for saving us! If you two hadn't come right then… I wouldn't be here right now…"

"_Cynda-Cynda_!" Cynaquil replied. Candi smiled in return, so he must have said something nice.

At looking at the boy a moment she thought she saw the tiniest bit of symphony and guilt in his facial expression. But this quickly turned into a scowl.

"Whatever." He replied uninterested. "Next time try not to get into trouble so I don't have to some after you." He turned his head away, no longer looking at them.

Candi growled and looked like she was going to say something. But Yuki spoke up before she could. "Well, still. Thank you. And… Sorry for bothering you, we'll be on our way now so there shouldn't be any more trouble." She said warmly.

The boy looked at her through the corner of his eye, half confused and half… wincing?

Right then the boy fell to his knees, holding his hand on his arm.

Yuki's natural reaction made her kneel down beside him to see what was wrong.

Yuki made him let go of his arm (even though he fought against her) and he gritted his teeth as they could see black sludge that was burnt into his arm.

Of course. The sludge bombs had flow everywhere…

"Come with me." Yuki said firmly while helping him get up.

The boy frowned, still clinging onto his arm as to try and release the pain. "…Why?"

"We have to get this cleaned before it enters your blood stream. And Mr. Pokemon's house shouldn't be too far away."

* * *

**Leodas: Note the title of the chapter. Poison hurts. XD **

**Candi: No duh! **

**Yuki: Aaah! Sad movies suck!**

**Candi: One, this isn't a movie and whaaaa-**

**Mysterious guest- Thanks. :3 I didn't know you were reading my other stories eithier. XD Yeah... XD I hope this chapter was good though. OwO (despite the amount of time i've been on this site i still become paranoid at times. oh well, i guess it's just a phase... XD) **

**Candi: -aaat? HEY! **

**Leodas: Anyway, read and review please! Now Candi, puppy dog eyes attack! :D**

**Candi: :3 **


	5. A practice battle Sort of

**Leodas: Dang you writer's block!**

**Candi: This chapter's still short. :P**

**Yuki: So are the other chapters…**

**Leodas: Quiet! At least I'm updating! O^O**

**Candi: Five chapters… You're almost getting past your record for the highest number of chapters so far! :D**

**Leodas: that's because I have more ideas for this story. *sweatdrop* And I have dedicated to eventually finish every story I start! No matter how long it takes! :D**

**Yuki: Leodas doesn't own pokemon. ^^**

* * *

"Hello! Mr. Pokemon, are you home?!" Yuki shouted, knocking on the door.

They had just gotten to Mr. Pokemon's house, so there had not yet been a reply. Though by each passing second Yuki became a little more worried as the boy leaning on her shoulder started to grow paler as time passed.

But finally the door opened, revealing Mr. Pokemon standing at the door. He looked down at the two to see the poison sludge burnt into the boy's arm. "My gosh! What happened here?!"

"We were-"

"Never mind that, just get him inside quickly!" He shouted.

Yuki nodded as she helped take the boy inside with Candi and the boy's Cyndaquil following behind.

"Over here." Mr. Pokemon said hastily.

The boy got off of Yuki's shoulder as Mr. Pokemon sat him down and bent down to get a closer look at him arm. (Because if how short the boy was)

"Well…" He started. "It isn't too serious. He just needs some cleaning up and a little medicine."

Yuki and the two pokemon all sighed in relief. At least they knew he was going to be alright.

"Here, I'll go get some." A man, that Yuki hadn't noticed when she came in here, spoke up.

Yuki watched him as he went in the other room to get some medicine/poison heal… Or what ever they were going to use and came back.

The man looked very familiar. She just didn't know where she had seen him. "Oh, and I'm Prefessor Oak." He said, looking at her for a moment. Yuki nodded in return.

After that she sat herself down as she watched them clean the burnt sludge off of the white haired boy, wishing she knew how to help some way.

"There!" Professor Oak declared. "You should feel better in no time!" He said to the boy.

But the boy just frowned, silently pushing him away and turning the opposite direction.

"Was it something I said?" Professor Oak frowned.

'Nope. He's just a jerk.' Candi spoke up, smiling. Yuki shushed her before turning her attention to the professor.

"Anyway…" Professor Oak trailed off. "You must be Yuki, correct?"

"Yeah." Yuki said as little surprised. "How'd you know?"

Professor Oak chuckled. "Well I've been expecting you." He explained. "Now come this way."

Yuki nodded and everyone, except the boy and his Cyndaquil, excited the room leaving the two alone.

"_Cynda! Cynda_!" Cyndaquil scolded.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Wow! So I… Finally get my own pokedex now?" Yuki asked as Mr. Pokemon handed her a red colored rectangular box.

"That's the reason you came here in the first place, isn't it?" Professor Oak asked.

'That and we were attacked by rabid Beedrills…' Candi muttered.

"Did you say something, Yuki?" Mr. Pokemon asked.

"Um… I said yeah! Yeah, that's the reason!" She slightly lied while Candi fumed.

Professor Oak walked up to them and looked at Candi while squinting his eyes to get a better look. "I couldn't help but notice your Eevee has silver eyes, Yuki." He spoke up while Candi slightly smiled.

"Yes. She was born like that. Or at least that's what my father told me once." Yuki explained.

Professor Oak smiled. "In that case… Do you mind having a practice battle with one of our pokemon?" Professor Oak asked. "Just so we can see what it's like fighting against a pokemon born with something so rare."

Candi jumped on her shoulder excitedly. 'Sounds good to me.' Candi whispered into Yuki's ear. 'Maybe Cynder can watch too.'

"Cynder?" Yuki whispered back.

'Yep. That's the Cyndaquil's name. He told me himself. Oh, and that haired haried boy's name is Luca.'

Yuki nodded. "Luca…" She thought. "So that's his name…"

"Alright then." Yuki spoke up. "Let's battle!"

***Outside of Mr. Pokemon's house***

"Here we go, Yuki! But I warn you, even though I haven't battled in a long time I was quiet the trainer in my day!"

Yuki and Candi looked at each other confidently. "Now, go Candi!" Yuki shouted.

Candi jumped off her shoulder and to the middle of the battle field.

Porfessor Oak grinned. "Let's go, Pupitar!" He exclaimed throwing a poke ball.

The hard shell pokemon grunted, glaring at Candi.

Candi's eyes widened at seeing the pokemon. 'HOLY SHITALKING MUSHROOMS IT'S A POPTART WITH EYES!'

Professor Oak and Mr. Pokemon both looked at htme surprised. "You mean that your pokemon can…" Professor Oak trailed off before seeing that Pupitar started glowing red out of anger.

'Fire in the hole!' Candi shouted.

KABOOM!

An explosion came from the blue colored pokemon… From using self-destruct.

When the smoke cleared everyone was lying on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"I though they couldn't use self-destruct…" Yuki coughed.

'Apparently that one can…' Candi murmured.

* * *

Meanwhile the white haired boy, known now as 'Luca', slowly stood himself up looking outside. "I better leave…" He muttered to himself. "Come, Cynder."

Cynder followed his order without question as they both walked outside the door to leave.

But of course things never seem to go his way, do they?

"Ehe, sorry about what happened." He could hear Yuki voice. Not only that but he could see her along with Professor Oak and Mr. Pokemon.

Luca raised an eyebrow at the scene of them standing in a giant hole. Exactly what had they been doing while he was inside?

"Hey, Luca!"

He froze, surprised to hear someone calling his name. Even more surprised to see it was that 'idiot girl' as he called her.

"Are you feeling better?" She smiled at him. While Candi huffed.

Luca frowned, walking off without saying a word with Cynder walking behind him, giving an apologetic look to Yuki and Candi.

Yuki stood there and blinked not knowing what to do before she waved at Professor Oak and Mr. Pokemon. "Uh, I better get going now! So bye guys! That's for the pokedex!" She said happily as the two professors smiled and waved in return as she left.

Candi once again jumped up on Yuki's shoulder as she ran up beside Luca, who said nothing but just turned away.

The rest of the walked was quiet. Even though Luca didn't speak to Yuki, she still walked with him back to the house where she had asked for directions. The route to the next town was on the other side of that house anyway.

"Hey, um thank you for earlier." Yuki spoke up stopping him as he was about to head inside.

"…" It was still silent after that, but this time Luca turned to look at her, his face seeming emotionless. "I… You're… You're welcome…" He finally said.

Yuki smiled politely at him before turning to leave. "Well, bye then. Maybe we'll see each other sometime!" She said happily.

Luca nodded as he watched her leave. "She was… A nice person…" He said quietly so no one could hear him.

* * *

A blond haired boy watched from afar, looking through a pair of binoculars while observing Yuki's movements as she left. He picked up a walking talky and whispered into it. "I think we've found our suspect…"

He smirked putting the device back in his pocket. "My first mission! It's going to be a blast!" He exclaimed jumping up into the air only to hit his head on a tree. "OW!"

He ducked after seeing Yuki and Candi turn around for a moment to look his way. But they shrugged it off and continued walking.

The blond sighed. "At least they didn't see me…" He was suddenly cut off by a cracking sound above him, and was then struck in the head by a tree branch. "DANG IT!"

* * *

**Candi: Luca's weird. One minute he's kind of nice and the next minute he's mean! What's the deal here?!**

**Leodas: *cruel chuckle***

**Mysterious guest- XD thanks. And thanks for reading my soties. Yeah, he's both nice and mean. XD (Candi: I think he has bipolar issues...) Candi, hush! XD**

**popie92- lol yeah... I agree there. He seems to switch back and forth a lot too. XD**

**Candi: Now that, that's done... **

**Yuki: Stalking is fun! ^_^**

**Candi, Luca, and Cynder: O.O**

**Leodas: :D**

**Leodas: So review! Or Yuki will come stalk you by your window… *evil laugh***

**Yuki: And then give you a cookie! :D**

**Leodas: Not helping! D:**


End file.
